First Steps
by Emily
Summary: Abby expected a Senior Year of fun, partying, and slacking off, with high intensity sports mixed in. Too bad she doesn't always get what she wants.
1. Relaxing Summer Days

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the Baby Sitters Club or any of the characters mentioned hereafter. Everything, unfortunately, belongs to Ann M. Martin. Pout._

_Authors Note: This takes place during the older BSC members Senior Year. I'm thinking it'll be the first story in a variety of stories revolving around different characters, but it really depends on how much my interest keeps up. Hope you enjoy!_

First Steps

"Alright, Krushers, bring it in!" Kristy Thomas yelled, adjusting her baseball cap as the kids ran towards her. Even with the brim pulled down almost over her eyebrows, she squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight. As the kids crowded around her, she knelt down onto the ground, staring each in the eye, a smile on her face. "That really was an excellent practice today. All of you have really improved…"

I zoned out as she gave her typical after-practice spiel, closing my eyes as I let the warm sun beat down on my face. I loved summer days like this, with clear blue skies and low pollen count…perfect for people with allergies, like myself. Though, I have to admit, ever since I was given some heavy duty allergy medication, my allergies haven't been as terrible. I still have to wear a mask for days with really high pollen counts and when going through some major dusting but it's definitely an improvement. Of course, anything was an improvement to the pre-medication days, when I could barely walk around without sneezing, wheezing, sniffing, and generally being difficult to understand.

As Kristy continued droning on, I rolled my eyes slightly, glad that she didn't notice. The last thing I needed was a lecture from her about proper etiquette when it came to her giving a long-winded speech, a feat that she managed to excel at no matter the circumstances.

Don't get me wrong. Kristy and I were pretty good friends, even if I thought deep down, she was still slightly mad at me for leaving the BSC back in eighth grade. But sometimes, she still had the tendency to go slightly overboard with her pushy attitude. Those were usually the times I gave excuses for needing to be elsewhere. She understood.

Hopefully

Kristy blew her whistle suddenly, startling me out of my revelry. The Krushers immediately began chatting amongst themselves, dropping the bats and balls that they had been holding as they started towards the park. Smiling as the kids ran to their next activity, I turned my attention back to her. "Do you think they even listen to your speech?"

"Of course they do!" Kristy replied indignantly as she hustled over to me. Even though she wasn't activitely participating on any teams at Stoneybrook High School, the athlete in her never rests. Pausing, she scrunched her nose as she admitted, "Well…maybe they don't listen to all of it. But I think they catch the important parts, so that's all that matters. I guess."

I laughed at the reluctance in Kristy's tone of voice, knowing how hard it was for her to admit that anyone, even kids, weren't always listening to everything she said. We walked slowly across the grass, carefully picking up the extra balls and equipment that the Krushers had carelessly tossed to the ground. Shaking my head at her in exasperation, I said, "Kristy, they're _kids_. Kids by nature don't listen to everything anyone says. It's not something to get all annoyed about."

"I am _not_ annoyed," she retorted. Reaching down to pick up a handful of balls, I arched an eyebrow meaningfully at her. She looked at me sheepishly as she replied. "Okay, maybe I am a little. But what do you expect?"

"Fair point," I grinned, crossing my eyes slightly at her. "You are Kristy Thomas, after all."

Sticking her tongue out at me as she punched me on the bicep, she grumbled, "Like you're one to talk, Abby. You like to talk just as much as I do."

I shrugged, not responding to the comment as we lugged the equipment to the back of her Jeep Cherokee. We quickly threw the equipment into the Jeep, and I sighed in relief at having the job finished. As I started towards my Beemer, Kristy called out, "Hey, Abby? Are you doing anything? We could stop by the Rosebud and pick up some food."

Shaking my head in the negative, I said, "Can't. I'm picking up Stace and Dawn and we're heading over to the mall for, and I quote, 'some hard core shopping.' Which could actually be a depressing afternoon. But as long as they let me stop at Dick's, I'll be good."

"Oh," Kristy said, the disappointment in her voice obvious. Faking a smile, she waved to me as she got into her Jeep. "See ya!"

I stand outside my Beemer for a moment as I watch Kristy drive off. I knew it bothered her that I get along so well with Stacey and Dawn, while she barely talked to them anymore. In fact, I think it bothered her that I hung around more of the girls from the old BSC more than she did. But that's life. Constantly changing, even when you're not ready.

I shrugged and climbed into my car, putting the convertible top down. Running my hands lovingly over the steering wheel, I thought for a moment that as much as I usually hated it, having an absentee mom could sometimes be kinda cool. Especially when it involved me getting kick-ass cars like that. I don't really like to brag, but my car is the hottest one at SHS. And even though Stacey always bitched about her hair getting messed up from having the top down, I knew she loved it. Especially since it got all of us a lot of attention.

As my car came to life, I screeched out of the parking lot, the radio blaring Aretha out of the speakers. Barely glancing at the seat next to me, I grabbed for my cell phone, punching in the speed dial as quickly as I could. Turning down the music a bit, I grinned as Stacey answered, rolling my eyes at the huskiness of her voice.

"Chill, Stace," I smirked, turning towards her street. "It's only me. No need for you to use your sexy voice."

"Oh," she said in disappointment, and I could imagine the pout on her face. "I was hoping it was Ethan calling back. He said he could give me a call sometime today."

I snorted lightly as I stopped haltingly at the stop sigh, rolling my eyes. Stacey and Ethan have been the epitome of an on/off relationship. I honestly could not remember the number of times they had broken up, only to have a total snogfest the next time she was in New York visiting her dad. Then, before you knew it, they were having an argument and breaking up again, with Stacey swearing that this time, it was really over. Chalking it up to her still being Boy-Crazy Stacey, I let her do what she wanted. I mean, it's not up to me to decide other people's lives.

"Forget about him," I advised as I pulled into her driveway and blared the horn. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm already sitting in your driveway, awaiting the torture that is shopping with you and Dawn."

"We'll be out in a few," she said as she hung up. Leaning back comfortably in the drivers seat, I turned the music back up as I waited.

If anyone would have told me in eighth grade that I would end up being best friends with Stacey and Dawn, I would have laughed until my gut exploded. Stacey and I were really different and I barely even knew Dawn, other than a few chance meetings. But high school changed all of that. Since my mom was barely home, I became known as 'the girl that likes to throw parties.' Plus, I was a freshman who started on the Varsity soccer team. Somehow, I ended up being pretty popular. Since Stacey was dating a junior football player, our paths basically ended up crossing a lot and we started hanging out.

Flash-forward to junior year when Dawn transferred to Stoneybrook High, because her parents agreed that she didn't need the "casual attitude of her fellow students" in Cali. Except that she was actually asked to not return to the high school for staging a demonstration against the cafeteria food. A demonstration that not only involved holding up pictures of animals being butchered, but had a final crescendo of her and a couple other students storming the kitchen. Her dad and her step-mom definitely did not appreciate the call from the school, since it ended up with her being asked not to come back.

The drugs probably didn't help either.

But anyway, she ended up moving back to Stoneybrook and because of her good looks and because of her enormous chest, ended up in the same crowd as Stacey and I. Since she kind of knew us and hated the other girls, she joined our little twosome. And there it is. History in the making.

"Ready for some hard core shopping?" Stacey said as she and Dawn breezed out of her front door and piled unceremoniously into my car. As per usual, Stacey was the epitome of perfection. Now that she'd given up on the perms – finally – her hair was perfectly styled in blonde waves that cascaded around her shoulders, framing her perfectly made up face. She wore a tiny denim skirt that sat low on her hips, capped off by a maroon camisole decorated with gold trimming. Adding to that was a pair of gold sandals and a gold purse. No wonder the guys at school went crazy over her.

I groaned dramatically, putting my head on the steering wheel. "I can't believe you guys convinced me to go shopping with you. I _hate_ shopping. Almost as much as I hate math."

"Don't be a hater," Stacey shot back, pulling out a compact and checking her make-up. "There is nothing wrong with shopping or math."

"As long as there isn't any leather involved in the shopping," Dawn called out from the backseat, stretching her long, tanned legs across the entire length of the back. "Or fur. I don't care how in it is this season, Stace, I refuse to be around while you purchase a poor dead animal."

Stacey and I rolled our eyes almost simultaneously as I lifted my head up from the steering wheel and backed out of the driveway. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Stacey commented, "Only a week until school starts back up again."

Slamming my car to a halt, I turned to her and glared. "Why did you have to bring that up? I was enjoying one of my last days of freedom. Now you have to go and ruin it by mentioning the place where I'm going to spend days crammed into a stuffy building. Thanks a lot."

"You're so melodramatic, Abby," Dawn commented nonchalantly from the back as she grabbed a random hair tie and threw her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. "It's not that big of a deal. Only one more year and it's over. And we're going to be seniors. Just go with it."

"Yes, Miss California Casual," I teased, grinning at her through the rearview mirror. She shook her head at me and leaned back against the leather interior, closing her eyes as she let the wind blow through her hair. I bet she was wishing she was back in California.

Over the din of the music, I could hear the familiar tune of my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it quickly, frowning as I looked at the caller ID.

It was my mom.

Shrugging, I threw the phone back onto the seat next to me, knowing she would leave a message. She was probably just calling to tell me that she wouldn't be home for dinner, as usual. I made a mental note to call Anna after we got to the mall, to see what her plans for later were. Even if mom decided that work was more important than us, we could at least have dinner together. Overall, my day would be perfect.

If only I could have gotten out out of the shopping.


	2. A Not So Typical Night at the Stevensons

_Disclaimer: As I mentioned before, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. All are owned by Ann M. Martin. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic._

A not so typical night at the Stevensons

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out as I walked through the front door, dropping my backpack next to the coat rack. Not expecting anyone to respond, as per usual, I kicked off my shoes and let them scatter across the ground before sauntering towards the kitchen in search of something to eat. After an afternoon of serious shopping, I needed my nourishment. Especially after dealing with Stacey and Dawn trying on every damn piece of clothing in the entire store.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, grinning as I reached for the Gatorade in the back of the fridge. At the sound of footsteps behind me, I jumped in surprise, hitting my head on the top of the fridge, as my mom walked in saying, "Hey Abby. Did you get my message earlier?"

For a moment, I didn't respond as I stared at her in shock, wondering what she was actually doing home. I mean, she could never manage to attend any of my games or any of Anna's concerts. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time she had been home before 11pm. What was so great about today that she was actually home.

"Sorry," I finally said, shrugging absently, my arm still in the fridge, poised above the Gatorade. "I forgot to check my messages. Did I miss anything important?"

A hurt look crossed my mom's face for a moment before quickly being replaced by a bright smile. She walked towards me and hugged me awkwardly. "I just wanted to spend dinner with my girls. Is that so surprising?"

Though a part of me wanted to tell her that yes, it was incredibly surprising considering the fact she enjoyed being at work more than she enjoyed being home, I managed to quash that thought and merely shrugged instead as an answer. Knowing that she was probably going to question me again, I asked reluctantly. "So what's the what? What specialty cuisine are we going to have tonight?"

Before the words were even out of my mouth, my mom had pulled out the Chinese take-out menu off of the fridge and scanned it quickly. "I was thinking Chinese tonight. I have a bit of a craving for it."

She whisked out of the room, not even asking me what I wanted. Not that I was surprised. I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back to the fridge, once again realizing that even when mom was around, she barely paid us any attention. Maybe we reminded her too much of dad. I don't know. Whatever it was, it really sucked. Hard.

I pulled the Gatorade of the refrigerator and closed the door with my hip, immediately opening the drink and guzzling out of the bottle. After that shopping trip, I definitely needed something to replenish myself and when in doubt, Gatorade was so the way too go. Especially when I would probably need the energy to deal with whatever the reason was for mom actually being home. Because there had to have been a reason for her being here.

As I sat down at the kitchen table, throwing my feet up onto the table itself, Anna walked in with an exhausperated look on her face. She huffed slightly as she sat down at the kitchen table, crossing her arms across her chest. "What's up, Anna? Mom's randomness throw you for a loop?"

"I had plans tonight," she sighed as she sat back in the kitchen chair, one hand reaching up to idly play with her shoulder length hair. After years of having short, she was finally letting it grow out again. Personally, I thought it was a good idea. I was pretty sure that no one would be mixing us up anymore. At least not people we knew. "Shannon and I were going to hang out with her younger sisters for a little while. You know, watch some movies and chat. Nothing major but…now I have to drop all of my plans because mom expects me too."

"So go anyway. It's not like mom will actually notice," I pointed out as I took another sip of Gatorade. Even as the words left my mouth, I knew they were pointless. If it was me, I would have just done what I already planned and told mom to bite me. I refused to drop everything just because after years of forgetting we were around, she decided tonight was the night to start paying attention to us again. But I knew that Anna would never do anything like that. She was the nicer twin; or, as I secretly thought to myself sometimes, the one that people could sometimes walk all over.

Just as I had predicted, she shook her head. "I can't. Mom isn't around that often and I probably shouldn't miss the time when she is. Maybe she'll start to be around more, since we're going off to college next year."

Good old hopeful Anna.

I couldn't say I agreed with that sentiment, but hey. At least someone in the family still held some hope for us.

Before I even had the chance to respond, mom walked back into the room grinning happily at us. "The Chinese should be here in 15 minutes. Usually it takes a lot longer than that. I guess we got lucky tonight, huh?"

I merely grunted in response, frowning as my mom swatted at my feet before sitting down in the chair next to me. I reluctantly push my feet off the table, wondering why the hell she thought she could turn her 'mom' on and off. Ignoring us for months on end, giving us cars for our birthdays as a 'sorry for being a shitty mom' apology, going back to ignoring us, but now walking into the house as if she were always around. As is there weren't any plans that she ruined. That was just crap.

Me? Bitter?

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I slowly began looking for other things to focus on. If I had to be here, I sure as hell was not going to pretend to enjoy it. Not that mom would notice anyway. Right as I was getting into focusing on other things - like if I had a soccer ball on the kitchen table and I was sitting back in a chair, would I be able to kick it into the crevice between the fridge and the counter without putting in much effort – mom suddenly burst out, "I know dinner isn't here yet, but I just can't wait any longer. I have some good news."

At those words, Anna and I exchanged quick glances before turning back to mom. I asked in a slightly disinterested voice, "Yeah?"

It's not like I didn't want to know what her good news was. It's just that whenever she has good news, it ends up having a huge impact on Anna and my lives. Like, last time mom had good news? We were moving away from our hometown. Or right after that when she got a raise – and we barely saw her. Yeah, I'm kind of bitter about mom's supposed 'good news.'

"Do either of you remember Kevin? My old assistant?" she asked, a huge smile crossing her face. As both Anna and I nod, I don't even have to look over at my sister to know she's having the same suspicious thoughts that I am.

I might not be the best student, but I'm not stupid. I just hated doing schoolwork. It just felt pointless to me, especially since my goal wasn't to get into college and become some high powered attorney or doctor or whatever. I wanted to play soccer. Honestly, I didn't have the interest to do anything else. But I digress. I know when someone had been hiding something for awhile and was just getting around to telling other people around it. They had the same look on their face that mom did now. The bitch.

"Well, I ran into him a couple of months ago, at a random get-together with a group of other editors," she explained, completely oblivious to the look of suspicion on both of our faces. "And we've had lunch a couple of times, to catch up. Recently, Kevin found out that he is being promoted to a permanent position in New York. So, the two of us have decided to start seeing each other."

Before Anna could say anything, I blurted out, "So you're able to spend time with him, but you can't spare even a few days a week for your own daughters?"

"I spend time with both of you," my mom said sharply after a few moments of silence, though I could hear the hurt in her voice. "I've just had a few extra projects this summer."

It was just one excuse after another with her. Though, to be honest, I doubted that she even realized she was always finding something else to blame for not being able to spend time with us. But it hurt. Even now, when I expect so little from her.

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. "When's the last time you went to one of my games? Or one of Anna's concerts? Do you even remember what position I play? You know what, forget it. I used to hold out the hope that you would come one of my soccer games before I graduated. But I gave up on that a long time ago."

Silence greeted my words as Anna stared at me open-mouthed in shock, my bluntness once again surprising her. I thought I had gotten to a point where she would no longer be surprised by things I say. Then again, I supposed that mouthing off to mom and calling her on all of her crap was too much for even Anna to handle. Pushing my chair back roughly, ignoring the screech of the wooden floor, I stood up quickly before mom could respond.

"I'm going out," I announced and walked quickly out of the room before mom could respond. "Enjoy the Chinese. Since its probably everything you wanted anyway, and I probably won't like it."

Ignoring mom as she called out to me, I made my way quickly to the front door, moving faster as I heard footsteps behind me, following me. I shoved my feet into my shoes as fast I could, desperately wanted to get out of the house before I ended up saying even more. I opened the door and slammed it hard behind me as I stomped down the front walk. Sometimes I couldn't believe that Anna and I were actually related to her. I knew that I was blunt about everything, but at least I pay attention to people around me. People that I care about.

"Abby, wait up!"

I turned at the sound of Anna's voice, slightly surprised as she too walked out the front door towards her car. Jogging over to me, she asked, "Do you have any plans? Or was the storming out just for extra effect?"

Despise myself, I couldn't help but grin at her. Even when I was pissed, Anna could always bring a smile out of me. I shrugged helplessly, giving her a lopsided smile. "Alright, you caught me. I just couldn't deal with spending a night with mom after that announcement. I just…she pisses me off. I can't believe she would spring that on us and think we'd be happy."

Anna nodded her agreement, frowning in her own displeasure at the unexpected announcement. "I don't know what she thinks anymore. I just can't believe…but anyway, I'm headed over to Shannon's. Want to come? I'm sure she and her sisters' won't mind an extra body in the house."

"Sure," I shrugged, following Anna as she started the walk to Shannon's house, not even blinking at the sudden topic change. I knew what it was like to not want to talk about an unpleasant topic. Sometimes avoiding was the only way to deal with things. "I didn't really have anything else planned. Honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. It was more on the lines of 'holy shit, she can't be serious' and 'get me out of here' then actually thinking about where the hell I was going to go. I could have gone to Stacey's, but after shopping with her and Dawn today, I think I need a little break."

She shook her head at me but said something, causing me to grin again. I knew she didn't really understand why I hung out with Stacey and Dawn of all people, but then again, I didn't know she managed to hang out with Mary Anne and Emily all the time, with Mary Anne and her habit of bursting into tears constantly and Emily's intensiveness. But maybe that was why Anna and I got along so well; we accepted each other's peculiarities and didn't question why we hung out with the people we did.

I took in a deep breath of the summer air, breathing it out easily. Even just walked with Anna helped to calm me down from the sudden announcement. Besides, hanging out at the Kilbourne's was always an experience.

We quickly neared the house and as Anna rang the doorbell, I shifted from foot to foot, not able to stand still after what had happened. Maybe Shannon wouldn't mind if I ran around her house a few times to calm down. At least it would probably bring some amusement to her and her sisters. I'm pretty sure they thought I was a nutcase. But that would be nothing new.

Shannon opened the door, smiling brightly at both of us though she looked slightly confused. "Hi! I didn't expect to be bombarded by both of you tonight. What's up with the sudden change of plans?"

"Family stuff," Anna and I said simultaneously, giving each other a slight grin before turning back to Shannon. She nodded in understanding as she held the door open for both of us to come in. Of all people that Anna and I were friends with, Shannon was probably the only one who understood absentee and sucky parents the best. Since it was a widely known fact that her parents were rarely around and when they were, they argued all the time. I thought the only reason they weren't divorced was because they were afraid of how it would look in their social circle. That and, according to Shannon, the make up sex was great. For them, at least.

"Sorry the place is kind of a mess," Shannon apologized as she closed the door behind us. "Tiff and Maria have been experimenting with a bunch of the plants and flowers Tiff grew in her garden this summer and haven't cleaned up at all."

"It's fine," Anna said, giving Shannon a wide smile. "I'm used to cleaning up after Abby all the time, so it feels just like home."

I stuck my tongue out at my sister, though couldn't help but grin myself. I knew it was the truth; cleaning up was too boring and took up important time. Time that could be used for playing soccer.

"So family stuff, huh?" Shannon asked as she led us into their living room and sat slowly down on the couch. "Did your mom decide to spend another week up in a hotel in New York so she could 'get some more work done?'"

"Negative," I replied, plopping down on the couch myself and throwing my feet up on the table. At least Shannon was used to it. Unlike some other people I could mention. "Mom decided to surprise us by telling us she's dating someone now who lives in New York. Which means even more of an absentee parent thing."

Shannon nodded sympathetically at both of us. "Parents kind of suck in that regard. My parents are constantly throwing surprises on us and not even considering what effect it would have. I've just learned to ignore it and do what I can for Tiff and Maria. The three of us having a lot more fun then we would probably have if my parents were around more."

Even though I knew what Shannon's living situation was like, I had to admit I was a bit surprised at her blaise attitude towards her family. Maybe it was because she had been dealing with her dad being absentee for as long as she could remember. Or because having her parents MIA was better than the alternative of having them around and fighting all the time. Or maybe she was just pretending it wasn't so bad to make herself feel better.

And I had a feeling I was thinking way too much about it.

"Enough of the heavy stuff," I announced dramatically, glancing towards the tv. "I heard you guys were going all for the movies tonight. Anything good?"

As Shannon and Anna began talking amongst themselves, I sat back on the couch and sighed, glad to be out of the house and into a place where people understood about wanting to get away from crappy parents. And by the time we got home, mom would probably asleep anyway. In fact, maybe by morning, she would have forgotten about what I said to her. There was no way that I would be surprised if she did. Since she always seems to forget about us anyway.


	3. First Day of Senior Year

**First Day of Senior Year**

At the shrill sound of my alarm clock, I shot straight up in bed at the sudden noise, sighing in annoyance as I remembered why I had my alarm clock set in the first place.

First day of my Senior Year.

Groaning as I groped blearily for the alarm in an attempt to shut it up, I finally unplugged the damn thing and smiled at the silence of my room as I laid back down and pulled the covers back over my head. What could five more minutes hurt, anyway? Its not liked I needed to show up to school all decked out to the nines. That's more Stacey's thing than mine, anyway.

As if on cue, my cell phone began ringing, to the tune of Toxic by Britney Spears. The noise of the song set my teeth on edge. Rolling over once again to reach my nightstand, I grabbed for the phone, my eyesight still not completely focused, as I wondered how the heck that song had managed to get onto my phone. Snapping the phone open, I said into the mouthpiece, "It is way too early to be calling."

"Are you up yet?" Stacey's voice demanded and I rolled my eyes as I grudgingly sat up. "Because you are not showing up on the first day of school looking like you rolled out of bed and threw whatever the first thing you saw was. Why do you think we went shopping again?"

"Because you and Dawn like to torture me?" I grumbled as I pushed the covers away and slowly stood up, grabbing my glasses as I made my way over to the closet. "And is my choice of outfits for today really worth the call? And the annoying ring tone?"

"Yes," she replied, in the familiar tone of what-are-you-crazy I had learned to expect to hear whenever I was dealing with Stacey and clothes. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't get up with the alarm, so I knew this would wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my jeans and a tanktop and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll see ya at school. Later."

Without waiting for a response, which was nothing new in our phone conversations, I closed the phone and tossed it onto the bathroom counter and grabbed my toothbrush. Figures that Stacey was the one to put that travesty of a song onto my phone, when she knew how much I hated that crap. Britney Spears and music? The words should never be in the same damn sentence together. She couldn't even compare with the classics like Elvis and Aretha. Smiling slightly as I grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed a generous amount onto my toothbrush, I decided to listen to some good old classic music on the way to school.

Even as I started brushing my teeth, thankful that I had taken a shower the night before, I couldn't help but shake my head at Stacey and her shenanigans. Though we were pretty tight, I don't think I would ever understand her obsession with clothes and always having to look perfect. If it wasn't the first day of school, and I didn't want to hear her rant all day about my choice in outfits, I would have stuck with my usual t-shirt and jeans, instead of the nicer pair of jeans and top I had chosen. I don't think she'll ever really get me, cause I didn't go out and spend all the money that my mom was guilted into giving me. Her? She could blow a thousand bones on clothes at Nordstrom, no prob. We're weird, in that sense. Tight but not. Story of my life.

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, I quickly washed out my mouth and threw cold water on my face in an attempt to fully wake up. Being awake would help my contacts go in easier. I patted my face dry with the towel and quickly stripped off my pajamas and replaced them with the outfit I had placed on the counter moments earlier. Just as quickly as I had washed my face, I put a bit of concealer and lip gloss on, and ran some gel through my wild hair, calming it slightly.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I shrugged at my reflection. It wasn't perfect, but it was me. Even if I was slightly more dressed up than usual, I wasn't over the top dressy. And that worked fine with me.

I stepped back into my bedroom, grabbing my backpack as I rushed down the stairs, sliding slightly down the banister and almost running full speed into Anna. She glanced at my outfit and said in a half-amused tone, "I take it that was Stacey on the phone?"

I rolled my eyes as I grinned, accepting one of the breakfast bars she had in her out-stretched hand. "Girl can't let me have a morning to myself, I swear. But at least I actually put effort into my outfit this morning, even if my hair is still crazy."

Anna glanced at my slight tamed hair before reaching up and running a hand through her own straightened hair. "Shannon let me borrow her straightener for this morning, as she is always raving about how great it is for taming curly hair. I think I might have to purchase one as well, since it did work this morning."

"It does look nice," I admitted as we headed out the door, locking it behind us. "But that is way too much effort for the morning. Are we riding together, or do you want to take off as soon as the day is over? Cause I'm staying for soccer, since I'm Captain this year."

She bit her lower lip slightly for a moment as she considered the option in her mind, as opposed to talking through the options out loud, like I had always done. It still amazed me how different we really were, especially since so many damn people at school still expected us to be like, the perfect identical twins. Idiots had actually asked me why Anna and I never dressed alike. Hello, not wanting to be petted like a fucking doll anyway? People needed to get the fuck over our looks cause we were totally different peeps. The sound of Anna's voice broke me out of my uncharacteristic musings as she said with a soft smile, "I think I will drive separately, today. I want to get home to practice a little extra today, since I will be defending my chair this whole week in orchestra."

I punched her on the shoulder in amusement at her thoughts, ignoring the slight grimace that crossed her face at the contact. "Sure, like someone will be better than you. You're the reigning champ of the violin in this town and everyone knows it. No one can take your place."

"You never know," she responded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she unlocked her car. "There is always the possibility of a freshmen coming in with an incredible amount of talent."

Rolling my eyes as I waved the possibility off, I tossed my backpack into the passenger seat and called out, "Whatever. See ya at school!"

With that, I slammed the driver door shut and started the car, revving the engine slightly as I backed out of the driveway, immediately putting the car into drive and taking off down the street with a load roar of the engine. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Anna following, albeit much more sedately than I have ever backed out of the driveway. Shaking my head slightly at her thought that someone could be better than her when it came to the violin, I guided my car down the familiar streets of Stoneybrook, daydreaming as I headed to school.

As much as I didn't really want to admit it, a tiny part of me was looking forward to the school year. Senior year, after all, was the perfect combination of awards, parties, and envious underclassmen. Plus it came with the always awesome Senior Skip Day and built in excuse of senioritis. How could you go wrong with that? And? My schedule this year? Is full of blow-offs, which kicks all kinds of ass. All in all makes for the tiny part of me that doesn't mind the fact that it's senior year.

Leading my car down the familiar streets, I sighed a deep melodramatic sigh as I veered into the Stoneybrook High School parking lot, screeching to a halt in one of the few spots left near the front of the school. The engine died as I turned the key in the ignition, pulling it out with a quick easy pull. Here it fucking goes. Senior Year, in all its glitz and gory.

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath as I pushed the car door open, immediately jumping in surprise at the loud car horn that issued just behind me. Putting on my best "fuck with me you die face," I turned my head quickly to the car, rolling my eyes as the underclassmen in the vehicle kept laying on the damn horn, as if I was taking my own sweet time to get out of my car. Reaching across my seat, I pulled my backpack out from the passenger seat and slamming the driver side door behind me, I flipped the bird to the asshole before yelling, "If there's even a scratch on my car, I'll fuckin' knife you."

A flash of shock crossed the guy's face and I smirked, knowing that what clout I had at the school would make that kid watch his step for the rest of the day around my beauty of a car.

"Stevenson!"

The sound of my voice caused me to spin around, searching for the source of the sound. A wide grin crossed my face as I yelled, "Holy fuck, if it isn't the tan god himself! Where the hell have you been, Blaser? Ya disappeared on everyone."

R.J. shrugged casually, though he gave me the grin that melted the heart of almost every girl in school. His teeth were white against the dark tan of his skin, almost like one of those ads you see for Crest White Strips. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he used that shit, since he was as vain as Stacey. But unlike most chicks in the school? His tricks never worked on me. I crossed my arms across my chest, glaring up at him.

"Not an answer, babe," I pointed out. "What's the deal? Go on some extended trip to the Caribbean? Meet a hot native girl? Details!"

He chuckled, a deep sound that seemed to resonate in his chest. "Something like that, Stevenson."

Punching him in the arm playfully, ignoring the slight wince that crossed his face at the force behind my punch as he followed me into the hellhole that was Stoneybrook High School. I sighed as I passed through the doorway, though couldn't help but smile inwardly knowing this was the last time I would be passing through these doors on my last day. A strong desire to hug the doorway overtook me, before I pointed out to myself that touching that would not only give me who knows what germs but would lose all coolness I had built up over the last few years. That would suck cause to lose in senior year? And lose all access to hot parties? Fuck that.

It was just as loud as I remembered, though this time? I was in charge. No more pretending to bow down to the seniors, cause I am a senior.

No one will know what hit them by the end of the year. I won't let them.


End file.
